Full Circle
by Foolz Eyez
Summary: Post Star by Star: Jaina has fallen to the Dark Side, will Kyp be able to help her?


-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
**Title: **Dark One   
**Author(s):** Elfsheen   
**Timeframe: **Post Star by Star   
**Characters:** Jaina, Kyp   
**Genre: **mystery   
**Summary**: Jaina succumbs to the Dark Side, will Kyp be able to help her?   
**Notes**: the song used in this fic is by Within Temptation – Ice Queen   
**Disclaimers**: I don't own Star Wars or the NJO or any of the character or the song for that matter, it's all for fun! That means I'm not making money of it.   
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

**_- Full Circle – _**

  
He slammed against the outer wall of the hangar bay, hard. Pain shot up his spine like and arrow and erupted in his head like a super nova. He tried to call on the Force for strength, but darkness was overcoming his senses. The last thing he heard was her voice, not anything like the warm, caring voice he used to know, this voice was cold like ice. 

If they want to play, I can play. I'll give them a game they'll never forget. In fact it will be the last game they'll ever play, 

The darkness set in and he let himself fall back in the blissful place where there was no pain. 

  
_When leaves have fallen   
And skies turned into grey.   
The night keeps on closing in on the day   
A nightingale sings his song of farewell   
You better hide for her freezing hell _

  
It was like a revelation. Everything was clear. There were no boundaries, rules, values or codes to live by. It was the ultimate freedom. At last she was free to do what she wanted. No one to tell her what was right or wrong. This was right. She felt elevated, strong, sure and the power, oh the power, it was amazing. She could do everything. Everything she wanted. Oh and she knew what she wanted. No one could stop her. She'd made up her mind. She should have done this a lot sooner. Why hadn't she? 

No, she wasn't going to think of that, not in this moment of celebration. She had defeated the great Jedi Master, Kyp Durron. Too bad he didn't want to follow her. They would've made a great team. The best this galaxy ever had seen, and will ever see. But he hadn't. He'd decided to stick by the rules, by the code, to the light side. How boring. 

But she hadn't killed him. Oh no, that would have been too easy. No she had plans for him. No one turned her down. Oh the plans she had for him. He would beg her to kill him. He would beg her on his bare knees, but she wouldn't kill him. No, his punishment was to live. To kill would be too easy. No, she would let all good die and the sickness rise He would be her servant eventually. They all would. 

For now that had to wait. She had other plans. First she would get rid of those organic warrior imbeciles. Really, they were so stupid. How could they have ever thought they could take over? This was her kingdom, if they wanted an empire they had to find their own place. This galaxy was hers and hers alone. 

It was ironic; if it all had gone different they would've been the perfect allies. However, they had made the so very stupid mistake of killing her brothers. That was unforgivable. Now their fate was sealed. They would have to die. 

Painfully. 

The Jaina Solo of old was no more. 

  
_On cold wings she's coming   
You better keep moving   
For warmth, you'll be longing   
Come on just feel it   
Don't you see it?   
You better believe it. _

  
She took her revenge, and how. Everything and everyone in her path was killed. Her tactics were brilliant. She used their own tactics against them and beat them at their own game. Millions were sacrificed. Worldships blown up, leaders killed, Vong inhabited worlds purged of their presence. All the while the incredible power of the Force raged through her veins. 

They feared her, both the Yuuzhan Vong and the former New Republic. Slowly but steadily the Yuuzhan Vong retreated. They no longer possessed the resources to invade the galaxy. The Yuuzhan Vong thought her a Goddess, at first their Trickster Goddess, Yun Hurla, but her direct approach in annihilating them made them think otherwise. 

After months of defeat the Yuuzhan Vong came to see the error of their ways. They thought the Gods were punishing them for their faults, so they worshipped her, the Dark One they called her, and they made sacrifices. But that only made the Dark One angrier. It made her kill more and slower. She outraged them by killing the Supreme Overlord with one slash of her blood red lightsaber and throwing him into space like waist, denying him an honorable death. 

So in the end the Yuuzhan Vong were confused and without leaders and they slowly retreated back to the parts of the Unknown Regions they came from. So now the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated in only a matter of months. The Dark One accomplished what the former New Republic could not. 

A feat the former New Republic both appreciated and feared with all their might. For knew, they were next. 

  
_When she embraces   
Your heart turns to stone   
She comes at night when you are all alone   
And when she whispers   
Your blood shall run cold   
You better hide before she finds you _

  
She laughed when she heard about how the leaders of the Galactic Alliance, which had risen from the ashes of the New Republic shortly after the defeat of the Yuuzhan Vong, had appealed to the Jedi for help. 

She had known her annoying uncle and the other Jedi had not sat still. They had realized that the threat had shifted. Not the Yuuzhan Vong, but she was now the biggest threat to the galaxy. They feared her. She laughed out loud when she remembered one of her pitiful uncle's sayings: fear is of the Dark Side'. Never the less, they feared her. So they had made plans, and she knew all of them, but they hadn't made a move. 

Off course they had tried to persuade her to come back to the Light Side of the Force. Oh how they tried, but she had turned them all away with a cold laugh and a sweep of her hand; her mother, father, even her brother who turned out not to be dead after all. But she didn't care. She was no longer Jaina Solo anymore, she was the Dark One. She's the one they all feared, the one who would make them all pay for their ignorance and make them her servants. But for now she would let them think they were in control, that they actually stood a chance against her. 

The pathetic little idiots. 

  
_Whenever she is raging   
She takes all life away   
Haven't you seen?   
Haven't you seen?   
The ruins of our world _

  
Kyp Durron sighed and then turned on his other side. He knew it wouldn't help. He knew he faced another sleepless night, or dreams with her. He knew it was her who was sending him the dreams through the Force. She had found his weakness, and it was killing him. 

He failed. He'd utterly failed. He should have protected her. He should have kept her from falling to the dark side. It was his fault, and the guilt was eating at him inside. Day in day out, it was always there. And she knew it too. But in the end he could live with guilt, but he couldn't live with the pain of how it could've been. 

Restlessly he got up and walked to the fresher. He stood there in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection. He had changed a lot in the last few months. He'd lost weight and his appearance had become more ragged. His eyes had lost its mischievous twinkle. He was lost in a sea of loneliness. Without her. 

He looked at his reflection when it rapidly changed. Darkness overcame his vision and his reflection and suddenly he wasn't in the fresher anymore. He knew this was a dream, or a vision, but he couldn't pull himself out. He was not the one controlling it. There was no turning back. 

He didn't feel her come up from behind him and put her arms around his waist. She felt him stiffen and sensed his mind racing; she was enjoying this already, like she knew she would. He was so easy to torture. 

I can see inside you, she said in a whisper, but he couldn't detect any emotions in her voice except the coldness. He wanted to get out of here, but he knew he couldn't. 

Why do you keep denying it? she continued her voice cold. She knew he would never turn, but she knew she was driving him over the edge torturing him like this. It was all about her, in more that one way. She knew that he wanted her. Give it to me, 

He was frozen in place. Don't listen to her,' a voice deep inside him said. This is not Jaina anymore. Don't let her control you,' the voice continued. Control the situation and you can control her.' 

She laughed it was a cold, heartless laugh. Yes do listen to that voice, but never forget; you will be my servant. 

He didn't know if it was the voice inside him or her talking, but he managed to get some control over himself. Enough control to turn around and look at her. 

All that was ever good about Jaina Solo was gone, replaced by a cold, heartless person. Gone were the brandy brown colored eyes, replaced by deep black eyes as black as her hair. The dark color was in a strong contradiction with her pale, ghostly white skin. 

  
_On cold wings she's coming   
You better keep moving   
For warmth, you'll be longing   
Come on just feel it   
Don't you see it?   
You better believe it._

  
You're pathetic, you know that don't you? he said, looking straight in her cold, emotionless eyes. 

Whatever she expecting from him, it wasn't that. To her credit she didn't show it, but he didn't know if that was because she'd been taken by surprise or because she was no longer capable of emotion. Then she laughed again. 

If I'm pathetic, then what does that make you? she said. And he had to admit she had a point there, but he wouldn't give in so easy. 

You think it's all a game. They took something from you so you just took it back. As long as you are in control, right Jaina? he used her name on purpose. You lost control, so what? That happens to everyone at some point in life. But what did you do? You just took the easy way out. Control at all cost, isn't that right? You couldn't control the situation anymore and instead of fighting you went over to the Dark Side, his voice was rising steadily and shaking with cooped up emotions. He thought he saw her flinch for a moment. 

I rid this galaxy of a plague, she whispered coldly. 

You committed mass murder. You did everything Jaina Solo despised and fought against her entire life. You became the very thing you hated all your life. He countered. 

I saved this galaxy! she said coldly. 

You put it in ruins, he still stared at her, and apart from a flinch earlier she hadn't moved. 

I don't need this, a smile appeared on her face, but he was sure he saw uncertainty in there. She turned around, completely sure again. It was the moment he was waiting for. 

Now who is in control? he said, his voice low.   
She turned around so fast he didn't see it coming. A sharp pain erupted in his mind and his stomach turned in its place. Her face was suddenly very close. Do you think you can come up against me and walk away? she whispered. 

He didn't say anything, a dulling pain still in his mind, instead he looked at her. For the first time he noticed he was crying, tears rolling down his face unchecked. She noticed it too and laughed. 

Do you really think you can play a game with me and win? the Dark One said and traced the side of his face with her fingers. 

He tried not to notice to cold fingers against his skin, but how could he not? 

he said softly. 

You're so sure of yourself, aren't you Jedi Master? Do you really think I need deliverance? Think again, Durron! 

In a moment that went so fast he hardly noticed it, the room was filled with light, a moment later he too was filled with light. He didn't know what to do and yet he did. The light guided him. 

I am thinking, it's time we ended this game of yours, he said in a voice he wasn't sure was his. Without really thinking he closed the space between him and the Dark One and held her close to him, embracing her tightly so she couldn't get away. 

She wanted to pull away and kill him for his actions, but before she got the chance she was overcome by light so brightly it burned through her, right to her very soul. When she couldn't take the pain anymore she screamed. 

  
_She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak   
The sun awakes and melts it away   
The world now opens its eyes and sees   
The dawning of a new day _

  
He wasn't sure of what happening, or where he was or if it was even possible. He was only conscious of the woman against him and the light. 

He saw right to the core of her soul. He saw all the emotions she ever lived, and the emotions she felt right now; pain and fear. Those emotions were slowly burning away the hate and power she had felt for the last few months. 

He also thought he heard a voice, It's time to stop hiding and show who your true self. You are Jaina Solo, daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Stop hiding and return to your true path. This game is over! Suddenly there was a vivid explosion of emotions and he was sure he heard someone screaming. 

Kyp Durron wasn't sure if he registered the next few moments correctly, but all of a sudden he was overcome with a perfect feeling of peace and harmony. Then the bright light that had been surrounding him seemed to push at him. All the while he was sure he heard voices speak and signing. Then he blacked out. 

Next he was aware that he was standing in front of the mirror in the fresher again. He was also aware that he wasn't alone. She was standing, no leaning, against him, crying and sobbing and muttering incoherent words. 

It took him a few moments to get his wits about him again. Then he held her close and softly rubbed her back. 

After a while he pulled back and held her face in his hands. The color was back. He was once again staring into her beautiful brandy brown colored eyes and long dark brown hair cascaded down her face. 

I'm- I'm so I'm so so- sorry, she managed to say in a choked voice. New tears rolled down her already wet face. He noticed that she wasn't the only one crying, but he didn't care. 

Jaina Solo was back. 

He kept looking at her when he brought his lips down on hers and kissed her softly before he held her close to him again, afraid it was all a dream. 

And it was. 

As he looked at his reflection in the mirror it slowly changed again. Jaina was gone and he was one again alone. 

I like playing games, don't you? the cold and emotionless voice of the Dark One spoke in his mind. Remember Master Durron, you are mine, like all the others, forever! 

When the voice faded from his mind Kyp Durron, former Jedi Master now a broken man, fell to the ground and screamed 

  
_Whenever she is raging   
She takes all life away   
Haven't you seen?   
Haven't you seen?   
The ruins of our world _

  
**- FIN – **

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
Please tell me what you think, I haven't been able to write anything in a while... 


End file.
